La ley de Murphy
by thisisaplatypus
Summary: Si hay algo más insufrible que un criminal haciéndose el gallito es ir con Richard Castle a buscar piso.


Buenaaaas! ^^ Sigo subiendo cosos xddd. este es de una idea que me dio **maria_cs** (también en forocastle) y bueno... la imaginación hizo el resto xdd. Espero que os gusteeee! :D

* * *

**La ley de Murphy**

—Pero Beckett, ¿está segura de que…?  
—Sí.  
—¿Segura, segura?  
—Más que nunca.  
—¿Pero segurísima? —ella resopla, mirándolo aborrecida— Oye, esto no se puede hacer y deshacer como si nada. Lo digo por si te arrepientes.  
—Castle, ¿te recuerdo de quién fue la idea?  
—Lo sé, lo sé —responde, con una angustiosa pesadez, casi como estuviera medio llorando—. Pero es que me da muchísima pena.  
—¿No decías que no querías vivir el resto de nuestros días bajo la insufrible dictadura el imperio pelirrojo? —relata, parafraseando y enfatizando con ese dramatismo que el novelista usó en su día.  
—Pero es el loft. Mi loft —remarca, desesperado—, con su ducha de hidromasaje, las estanterías llenas de libros, dos pisos, un jacuzzi y mi sala de juegos. Y muchos recuerdos —numera, usando los dedos de su mano e intentando sonar lo más persuasivo posible.

A juzgar por la expresión exasperada y poco paciente de Beckett, parece que no le está yendo demasiado bien.

La detective vuelve a suspirar, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo. Él la observa, inquisitivo al comprobar que Beckett está buscando algo ahí dentro con determinación, como si fuera la panacea para todo eso. En algún momento suelta un sonido de alivio, sacando su mano de su pantalón con una sonrisa victoriosa y él ladea la cabeza con curiosidad.

—¿Qué haces?  
—Iba a proponerte que solucionemos este tema como los adultos que somos, pero está claro que a ti no te va ese rollo. Y aunque te fuera, contigo no se puede hacer.  
—Eh, ¿qué has querido decir con eso? —protesta, arrugando sus labios. Ella sonríe con rebeldía.  
—Elige, ¿cara o cruz?  
—¿De verdad vas a dejar que nuestro futuro quede determinado por el azar de una moneda tirada al aire? —ella asiente, con simplicidad. Castle parece pensárselo, pero acaba desistiendo— Cada día te pareces más a mí. Me gusta —ella pone sus ojos en blanco—, cara.  
—Siempre sueles pedir cruz —repara, extrañada, analizando la moneda durante un par de segundos para cerciorarse de que Castle no sabía que llegarían hasta ese punto.  
—Lo sé, pero he decidido creer en las posibilidades de que las leyes de Murphy existan.  
—¿Y qué tienen que ver las leyes de Murphy en todo esto?  
—¿Te sabes la de la tostada de pan? —asiente— Pues eso.  
—Ya, pero aquí ninguna de las dos caras tiene untada la mantequilla, Castle.

El niega con la cabeza y la mira con una flaca ternura, como si se estuviera burlando de alguna manera de la detective. Ella prefiere hacer caso omiso de todo eso; es Castle y sabe por dónde van los tiros cuando se trata de sus descabelladas ocurrencias.

—Beckett, Beckett, Beckett. Qué lástima me haces sentir —suspira, con fingida compasión—. La tostada siempre caerá por el lado que esté untado. Con la moneda pasa lo mismo; el lado que quieres que salga siempre se quedara hacia abajo.  
—Tú te estás quedando conmigo, ¿verdad? ¿Y por qué has elegido cruz?  
—Porque, en realidad, quiero que salga cara. Siempre elijo cara. Y como la ley de Murphy se hace patente en todas las directrices, saldrá cruz y ganaré.

Ella lo mira con la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados, como si no supiera de qué va todo eso. Como si no hubiera entendido ni una palabra de la retahíla de sandeces que acaba de soltar Castle en un momento. Niega con la cabeza y se encoge de hombros, como si se rindiera. La experiencia le dice que, en estas situaciones, es mejor resignarse.

Se trata de Richard Castle. Todo intento por entender su abstracta percepción de la vida es inútil.

—¿Sabes? No he tenido un mal día. Podría haber sido peor. Así que, por hoy, voy a darte el beneficio de la duda y pensaré que no es que estés como una regadera, es que eres alguien con una imaginación súper activa y difícil de interpretar.

Y lanza la moneda al aire.

* * *

—Y este es el salón. Amplio e iluminado. La ventaja es que en verano el sol le da de canto, haciendo que no se acumule demasiado calor; pero en invierno recoge el poco calor que entra y lo mantiene —explica el ama de llaves del inmueble. Beckett asiente con interés mientras mira de reojo al escritor.

Parece poco convencido. Lleva con esa cara de perro avinagrado desde que han entrado por la puerta y sabe que no tardará en poner alguna excusa para irse corriendo de ahí e ir al siguiente. Y así continuamente, durante toda la tarde hasta que la desgaste tanto que acabe rindiéndose.

Se pregunta si le supondrá un esfuerzo demasiado extenuante dar, por una vez, su brazo a torcer y hacer aquello un poco más sencillo.

—¿Y cuánta gente dice que ha pensado en comprarlo?  
—Un par de familias, cuatro parejas… Es un hogar atractivo. Como tiene bastantes habitaciones, es ideal para mantener una familia numerosa.

Castle carraspea desde la cocina, apoyado sobre la encimera. No le gusta cuando interviene de esa manera. Es tan fortuito. Tan inoportuno. Es el procedimiento que suele usar cuando quiere deshacerse rápida y bochornosamente. Tan bochornosamente que luego no soportarían que algún día les reconocieran por la calle y eso la pone de los nervios.

—¿Pasa algo, Ricky? —pregunta, relajada pero con un trasfondo amenazante que refleja en su mirada.  
—¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Castle parece mohíno y Beckett jura que está a punto de sacar su pistola. Otro arrebato de infantilismo y no sabrá de dónde sacar las fuerzas para coger la situación de un modo mayoritariamente pacifico. O casi pacifico.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta, entre dientes.  
—Es la encimera —da un par de golpes con sus nudillos—, ¿oyes eso?  
La detective se desespera— ¿El qué?  
—Eso —vuelve a golpear—, no es consistente. Esta encimera debería ser consistente. Pero no lo es. Beckett, no podemos comprar una casa donde las cosas no sean consistentes.  
—Es roble, Castle. Roble.  
—¿Quieres saber qué es consistente? —no contesta, solo aparta su mirada con aburrimiento intentando sacar lo mejor de sí misma para no matarlo ahí mismo— El mármol. Esa es la madre de las consistencias.  
—Vale, vale. Ahora explícame para qué quieres una encimera que sea _tan_ consistente, como tú dices.

Y de un momento para otro, Castle pasa a mirarla con ese melodrama e inconformidad a hacerlo con una jugosa voluptuosidad, como si la estuviera provocando. Como si quisiera hacerla perder la razón de todas las maneras posibles. Empieza a sonreír de medio lado y se le marca ese hoyuelo tan irresistible en su mejilla.

No puede. Es imposible pasar más de media hora enfurruñada con el escritor. De un modo u otro se las arreglará para que se acabe sintiendo culpable.

—Admítelo, Beckett. Es mejor ser precavido.

Beckett no puede con el escritor.

* * *

Se acuerda del ventanal amplio y acristalado desde el que se veía el Empire State, decorado por las cortinas de color crema. Se acuerda de lo altos que eran esos edificios y de la modernidad con la que estaba amueblada parte de la casa. Se acuerda de que no era excesivamente ostentosa, pero sí era una de esas viviendas donde podrían vivir cómodamente —muy cómodamente— el resto de su vida. Como si estuviera hecho a la medida de la detective.

A la medida de ambos. Como pareja. Como futuro. Casi podía imaginárselo y estuvo a punto de que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

Y también se acuerda de las aparentes ganas de Castle por ver hasta dónde llega su paciencia y ponerla a prueba hasta que la cosa no dio más de sí. En menos de cinco minutos, el glorioso futuro fue tirado a la basura como un bonito amago de un sueño que se quedó a medio realizar y ellos dos se metieron en el coche.

—Oye, la culpa de todo esto la tiene Murphy —se defiende el escritor. Ella suelta el aire, impresionada.  
—Claro que sí, Castle. Ahora es cosa de Murphy.  
—Es que sus leyes tienen demasiada ambigüedad, Beckett. No se puede interpretar de un modo… no sé. ¿Racional?  
—¿Y tú me hablas de cosas racionales, Castle? ¿En serio? —resopla, encorvándose con resignación sobre su asiento.  
—Yo no me la jugaría con las encimeras. Son algo muy serio. Imagínate que se desarman cuando…  
—Vale, ya está, Castle. Deja de poner excusas —le corta rápidamente antes de que se vaya por las ramas. Tiene esa asombrosa habilidad para arrastrarla hacia su terreno y no quiere que eso pase— Salió cara. Punto. No sabes perder.  
—Sí sé perder. Pero antes de elegir un piso quiero estar conforme con él. Ya sabes.  
—Espero que te acuerdes de lo que has dicho, Castle, de lo contrario te lo grabaré a fuego.  
—Eso suena tentador.

Beckett lo fulmina con su mirada y él se encoge, a la defensiva. Puede oír cómo traga saliva y deja de insistir, mirando hacia el frente. En ese momento, suspira y reza por lo que sea para que a Castle no le dé otro arrebato de insensatez y se ponga en modo niñato inaguantable.

* * *

Desde que ha entrado por la puerta de ese apartamento no ha dejado de mirar con la boca abierta toda la decoración. No es extravagante, pero tampoco destaca por su sencillez. Es vanguardística pero atractiva. Ese toque diferente que, quizá, siempre han estado buscando los dos. Ese punto medio entre sus personalidades.

Esa armonía que encajaría en la línea donde sus pequeños defectos confluyen.

Además, está en el SoHo, no muy lejos del loft del escritor y, por tanto, a pocos minutos de la comisaría. Quizá en el más perfecto de los lugares de Nueva York. A Beckett le ha entrado por los ojos de manera significativa.

—Parece que le ha gustado —sugiere el agente inmobiliario. Beckett asiente sin poder dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

Puede sentir a Rick caminando detrás de ella con pesadumbre, arrastrando sus zapatos por el suelo, como si le costase seguir ahí dentro. Pero le da igual, apuesta a que a él también le encanta. Apuesta a que no dice nada porque no piensa tragarse su orgullo.

En realidad no son personas tan diferentes y en estas situaciones tan extremas se reitera cuando lo piensa.

—¿Hay mucha demanda por este? —pregunta la detective. El agente inmobiliario lo ratifica con su mirada.  
—Parece mentira, pero no es muy caro para lo que realmente supone vivir aquí. Eso, lo espacioso que es y la disposición tan original de los muebles…  
—Oh, una pregunta —se gira, analizando los muebles de la cocina con una sonrisa divertida. Echa un vistazo rápido a Castle que la observa con resquemor mientras frunce sus labios y ella vuelve a mirar al agente—, ¿de qué son las encimeras?  
—De mármol.  
—Oh, ¿has oído eso, Castle? —interroga, con burla, mientras se acerca a una de las encimeras, golpeando sus dedos contra la superficie— Mármol. ¿Es lo bastante consistente para ti?  
—Solo una pregunta —Beckett exhala aire con fervor—, ¿de qué está hecho este suelo?  
—Es parqué —dice el agente.  
—¿Qué? ¿Parqué? —se acerca a su novia, mirándola con desasosiego. Ella no sabe si debería inquirir en eso para oír la barbaridad que está a punto de soltar por la boca— ¿Has oído eso, Beckett? —imita. Ella aprieta sus dientes— A saber cuántos árboles han tenido que talar para construir este suelo. Greenpeace no lo aprobaría.

Puede que Murphy tuviera razón, e incluso fuera hasta un optimista en potencia. Si la cosa puede ir a peor, irá a peor.

—¿De verdad? O sea, ¿y qué más se te va a ocurrir, Castle? ¿Que las puertas deberían ser de ébano con el blindaje típico de un búnker o algo así?  
Castle abre la boca como si hubiera tenido una especie de iluminación intelectual— Sí. Sí, Beckett, exacto. Cuanto más consistente, mejor.  
—Por el amor de dios.  
—Tú piensa. ¿Qué habría pasado si la puerta de mi loft —se acerca a ella, sugerente, disminuyendo su tono de voz— no hubiera sido lo bastante consistente?

Aparta su mirada porque no quiere que Castle tenga el placer de verla ruborizarse. No en ese momento. No cuando se merece el peor de los castigos. Se frota el rostro con sus manos, limpiando las incipientes gotas de sudor que empiezan a cubrir su cuerpo de arriba abajo a causa de la sofocada desesperación que el escritor le está haciendo padecer.

No sabe en qué momento ha decidido desistir.

* * *

—¡Richard, Katherine! —se acerca hacia ellos entusiasta cuando los ve entrando por la puerta del loft— ¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Ya habéis elegido piso?

Beckett mira a su suegra con cansancio y preguntándose si este será un buen momento para echarse a llorar. Tartamudea un par de veces pero se rinde, hoy no tiene ganas de hablar. Así que, gesticulando un puchero, resoplando y nombrando a dios un par de veces como si se fuera a morir de la agonía, se dirige hacia el interior de la casa.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Martha, con preocupación.  
—Ya sabes, madre. La ley de Murphy —se encoge de hombros—: nunca sale nada como habías planeado.


End file.
